


honey, you're familiar, like my mirror years ago

by acemartinblackwood (semnai)



Series: Semn's MartinElias Week Fills [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Nebulous AU, actual kissing!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semnai/pseuds/acemartinblackwood
Summary: Elias is very particular about his things.MartinElias Week - Day 2 - Allegiance / Protection  / Common Ground
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Series: Semn's MartinElias Week Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046962
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: MartinElias Week 2020





	honey, you're familiar, like my mirror years ago

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Protection from Day 2 of MartinElias Week. 
> 
> Just a bit over a double drabble, I'm proud of myself for keeping this one short (though I'm still not going to get enough sleep tonight).

Elias, with one smooth, practiced motion, pushes Martin up against the bar, and Martin can feel the edge of the counter cutting into his back.

"Elias," Martin says, under his breath, voice high pitched. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hm," Elias says, sweeping his eyes up Martin's well-dressed form before settling on his face. "You're a smart boy, you can figure it out."

His hands rest on Martin's collar, smoothing out his lapels beneath his suit jacket, before falling to his waist possessively. He continues to look challengingly up at Martin, the corner of his mouth quirked; Martin can feel his breath quicken.

Martin glances around at the other patrons at the event: Elias' friends, acquaintances, colleagues, rivals, who knew. Martin, though, has an itching feeling of innumerable eyes on the both of them, watching, gossiping, as Elias leans forward, shifting one hand from his hip to the back of his neck, his fingernails lightly scratching at his skin. Elias kisses with a heat, an urgency, that Martin can't help but respond to.

After several moments, Elias breaks off the kiss, giving Martin's lip one last bite as he pulls away slightly. But he remains close enough that Martin can feel his breath on his skin. 

Martin's mind takes a few seconds to catch up as Elias eyes him expectantly. 

"Well?"

"Fine. I won't  _ wander off _ ." 

"There's some dangerous people here, Martin. I'd hate to lose my new assistant so quickly."   


Martin narrows his eyes. "Lose? Wouldn't they know better?"

"They do now," Elias replies with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! We, as the MartinElias nation, may be small but we are mighty.
> 
> If you want to yell about MartinElias more, come visit me on my [Tumblr](https://acemartinblackwood.tumblr.com)!


End file.
